


Past Visons

by FallenQueen2



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canada was Vinland, Family Fluff, HRE!Germany, M/M, Pirate!!England, Pirate!Spain, Viking!Nordic's, reversed back to younger selves, romano and Canada are bro's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spain, England, Germany and the Nordics are reversed back to their younger, different selves by a spell gone wrong. America, Italy and Canada are very worried for their wellbeing's while Romano just wants to make sure he gets away from this ordeal with his pride intact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Visons

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com

Romano slipped inside a closet, silently shutting the door before he slid down the door breathing heavily.

"Finally got away." Romano muttered.

"Romano?" A voice called out softly. Romano jumped and looked around the closet wildly. His eyes focused on another figure across from him.

"Maple bastard?" Romano snapped spotting the curl like his, being able to tell it was Canada and not his bastard of a brother.

"Yeah, are you hiding too?" Canada asked as Romano shuffled around and was now sitting next to Canada.

"Yeah, the tomato bastard has gone crazy." Romano explained. "Why are you hiding?"

"The Nordics have reverted back to their Viking days and are looking for me." Canada whispered.

"All five of them?" Romano's eyes widened when he got a nod. "You're fucked, nice knowing you, you're going to die."

"If Spain catches up with you, I'll be seeing you soon." Canada shot back.

"I always forget that you have a sharp tongue." Romano chuckled. "Wait, why are the Nordics looking for you?"

"They were the first ones to find me when I was just born." Canada admitted. "They called me Vinland."

"Wait, I thought that perverted French bastard found you first?" Lovino was confused.

"No they found me first and took me into their family, but they had to leave." Canada hugged his polar bear tighter like he was forcing back memories.

"Okay then, then why are you hiding from them? Wouldn't you want to see the ones who found you?" Romano was still a bit confused about why the Canadian was hiding.

"They won't recognize me, they only know the little innocent child I was… I guess I don't know how they will react when they see me now." Canada admitted, dropping his chin on Kumajiro's head. "Now why are you hiding from Spain?"

"Ugh, the tomato bastard was turned back to his pirate self and seems to be chasing me around." Romano huffed, crossing his arms on top of his knees.

"I know that you really love the attention Antonio gives you, what's the real reason." Matthew gave his friend a knowing look and Romano lowered his chin so it was resting on his crossed limbs.

"This version of the tomato bastard scares me, I mean he's hot and strong and everything, but he isn't MY tomato bastard! This one just cares about bloodshed and power. Damnit, I'm acting like my  _fratello_!" Romano buried his head in his arms.

"It's ok to be scared, this version of Spain isn't the one you love. Soon the others will figure out what happened and they will be changed back to normal." Matthew said soothingly as he nudged Romano gently.

"If not, I have a cabin in the Yukon, no one can find us there."

"I think that might be the best thing I've heard all day!" Romano smirked before both Nations froze as the door swung open, but relaxed when America slipped in.

"What are you two doing in here?" America whispered loudly after he shut the door, crawling over to sit in front of them.

"This is our hiding spot Al." Matthew sighed.

"Yeah so get your own ya bastard!" Romano glared at the superpower.

"Hey, hey! Keep it down; I'm hiding from Iggy. He's acting like his old pirate self and it's freaking me out!" Alfred told the two who nodded sagely.

"Ah you too huh? Join the club burger bastard." Romano sounded understanding.

"Why are you running away from him? I thought you liked bugging him?" Canada asked curiously.

"I do, but not when he's like this! He's covered in blood and he keeps calling my name. I don't wanna die like that! I'm the hero!" America confided in the other two.

"Ah." Canada and Romano nodded in understanding and quickly stayed silent as heavy footsteps approached the door. The trio tensed up, ready for when the door opened to act.

The door swung open and Spain was standing there decked out in his red captains coat with gold tassels and an open necked white dress shirt with a gold cross around his neck. He had brown baggy pants tucked into knee length leather boots with a gold sash wrapped around his waist and a pirate's hat with a large feather sticking out of it. His hand wrapped around the shaft of his bloody battle-axe that was resting by his feet. His green eyes landed on Romano who had stiffened up and refused to meet Spain's eyes.

"There you are." Spain purred, his accent heavy. "I thought I had lost  _mi Romano._ " Spain stalked into the room, shouldering his axe and easily picked Romano up by his collar, slinging him under his arm.

"I can't get over how  _hermosamente_ **[beautifully]**  you have grown up  _mi pequeño tomate_   **[my little tomato]**."

"Let go of me you tomato bastard!" Romano shouted angrily as he wiggled around in Spain's grasp as Antonio walked out of the closet and out of view.

"Poor Lovi." Matthew whimpered in fear as more footsteps approached the open door

"This location isn't safe anymore, we need to move before… Too late." Alfred actually whimpered when England stepped into view. His eyes falling on America with a predatory smirk, he reached in and much too easily scooped America up in his arms, throwing his former charge over his shoulder.

Matthew noticed the eye patch standing out against his pale skin and his free hand resting on his sword hilt and thought it wise not to move. His coat and hat looked like Spain's, but was blue and the hat had an extra feather.

"Come now America, time to talk." England sang as he strode out of sight, the last Canada saw of his brother was the superpower pounding on England's back. Canada quietly slid out of the closet and slinked down the hall, eyes darting around.

"So… You're a boy?" A voice asked from around the corner Canada was approaching.

"S-Si!" Italy's voice was heard as Matthew peeked around the corner and was shocked by the sight before him.

Italy was pinned against a wall by a Germany look alike but the clothes and colours of them were completely different. He was wearing a long dark blue cloak wrapped around his whole body and a blue hat sitting firmly on his slicked back blonde hair.

"Hm, you are still beautiful my Italia." The blonde stroked Italy's red cheek.

"Holy Rome…" Italy swallowed and Canada's mouth dropped into an 'o'. He understood now and he quickly backed up to leave the two alone.

"VINLAND!" A voice cried as arms wrapped around Canada's waist, lifting the Canadian up in the air trapped in a bear hug.

"I can't believe how big he's gotten." Finland said forlornly, leaning against Sweden.

"He is his own country now." Sweden nodded his head stiffly.

"He's still sooo cute!" Denmark laughed as he rubbed his cheek against Canada's cheek, as he was the one who was holding Canada.

"I can't believe we left him for France of all people to find." Norway grunted as he drank in the sight of Vinland.

"Otouto." Iceland sighed sadly, little fingers holding onto Norway's fur cloak.

"Ah…How could you tell it was me?" Canada asked, letting Denmark hug him.

"We were looking for you, but we couldn't find you so we cornered the others and… Well we got our answers from France in the end and so we came to find you!" Norway explained, his eyes dark.

"Why would you want to find me? I mean I'm Canada now… I'm not Vinland anymore…" Canada trailed off as Denmark placed the country back onto his feet and hefted his axe up onto his shoulder.

"You will always be Vinland to us." Finland hugged Matthew and Sweden placed his gloved hand on Canada's head in comfort.

"Even if you grew up, you will always be our Otouto." Denmark said sternly. "Do you still have the axe I gave you?"

"Of course!" Matthew said. "I had to hide it when Papa France visited however." He noticed that Norway visibly twitched.

"Good, maybe you should bring it out every so often! No one would forget you after that!" Denmark laughed loudly whacking Canada on his back.

"I made Russia cry once during hockey after he used me as a chair." Canada admitted and the Nordics smirked.

"That's our Vinland." Finland snickered and Sweden agreed with a grunt.

"When you all turn back… Will you remember me?" Matthew asked, suddenly worried and shy.

"We never will truly forgot you Vinland, no matter what you call yourself." Norway knelt down in front of the still smaller than him nation and placed both his hands on Matthew's face.

"Really?" Matthew asked, his self-consciousness shining through.

"Here Otouto." Norway pulled off his cross necklace that had his own name engraved on it in Nordic and slid it over Canada's head. "When we turn back, show us this necklace and it will trigger our memories."

"Thank you Nii-San." Matthew fingered the cross tenderly, not noticing Norway beaming and the Nordic stood back up.

"Until then, how about we go catch up? You can tell us everything about you and your history!" Iceland beamed and held his small hands up to the now taller nation. Matthew grinned and handed Kuma down to the smaller nation, who happily snuggled him.

**~~/~~**

"Put me down you jerk bastard!" Romano hissed, still wiggling around in Spain's grip as the Spaniard entered an unused bedroom and tossed the wiggling nation onto the bed.

"Oof, what the hell!" Romano rubbed his head before he looked up and gulped. Spain's face was mere inches away from his, the sharp features looking much more dangerous up close. Spain's long brown hair was tied in a ponytail and it was resting over his right shoulder. Spain's normally warm and happy eyes were full of danger and unsaid promises.

"If it wasn't for that mouth of yours I wouldn't have believed you are  _mi pequeño tomate."_ Spain smirked as he knelt down on the bed and used his dangerous presence to force Lovino to stay on his back as the pirate loomed over the nation.

"What do you want you bastard?" Romano growled, but its effect was taken down by the fact he was shivering slightly underneath Spain's body.

"What I want  _mi pequeño tomate_ is you." Antonio purred seductively in Romano's ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"W-What! You can't just say things like that you bastard!" Lovino managed to get out as his and Spain's noses brushed against each other.

"…You are so grown up… Are you?" Spain trailed off, tilting his head.

"My idiot  _fratello_ and Iunited and we are an independent country now!" Romano informed the pirate; pleased to see this made the pirate bastard to back off slightly.

"…You left me? Why would you leave me? How could I let you leave me  _mi_ _pequeño Roma_?" Antonio muttered, sounding angry.

"I had to grow up you bastard, I wasn't going to stay little forever." Romano huffed insulted.

"I know that." Spain snapped before rubbing his nose against Romano's again and South Italy felt his face heat up.

"Nonetheless you should still belong to me and only me." The pirate breathed out, green eyes locking on gold.

"Whoa! Stop it you pirate bastard!" Romano shouted when Spain's long fingers ripped open his dress shirt.

"I need to see, I need to Roma." Spain sounded desperate as his fingers shakily trailed the scars that were on Romano's torso from the wars and other events in time.

" _Bastardos, los mataré_   **[Bastards, I'll kill them]**." Spain growled as he traced a long pink scar that spread across Romano's left hipbone.

" _Siendo tan Hermosa_   **[Still so beautiful]**." Spain muttered as he kissed each scar, Romano gasped at the contact and his face turned its usual tomato red.

"S-stop it you jerk bastard!" Romano did not squeak like a girl damnit.

"Why, do you not like when I kiss you?" Spain tilted his head to the side confused, bangs falling across his darkening eyes. Lovino couldn't answer that and he felt his cheeks heat up to a darker red.

"Thought so, don't worry  _mi Roma,_ Antonio will take care of you. I won't let England, Turkey, France or anyone hurt you ever again. You're mine now and forever Lovi." Antonio promised, nuzzling Lovino's neck before pressing light kisses over Romano's tomato red face before pulling the Italian into his arms and lips attached them selves to the younger nations neck. Romano groaned, dropping his head against Spain's shoulder and prayed he could survive this until someone figured out how to change this pirate bastard back to his stupid happy tomato bastard.

" _Mía para siempre, mi amor_ **[Mine forever, my love]**." Antonio whispered in Romano's ear and the nation shivered.

 _"Bastardo idiota, ti amo troppo_ **[Idiot bastard, I love you too]**." Lovino blushed as he replied to his lover.

**~~/~~**

"This is not cool Iggy! Put. Me. Down!" Alfred shouted at Arthur as the pirate walked down the hallway and entered an empty boardroom. He gently set America in metal chair acting like the nation was still a small child. Alfred pushed up his glasses and glared at the pirate before him.

"America… You've grown well under my reign." England sounded pleased with himself.

"Pff, as if. I rebelled and became independent." America snorted and bit back a gasp as the pirate lunged forward, his hands gripping the armrests of the chair tightly as the visible green eye stared at him.

"…I imagine I did not take that lying down." England growled his fingers turning white as he tightened his grip on the metal armrests.

"Not in the slightest, but in the end I became independent." America said quietly, not being able to look this version of England in the eye, he did for a moment and was overwhelmed with the emotion shown in the one green orb. "I don't think you ever truly forgave me for that…"

"…Why did you do it? Was I really that bad to be with?" England backed off, leaving deep indents on the metal armrests.

"I just grew up and it was suffocating me, living with you… My people wanted their freedom and I didn't want to be treated like a child anymore… You wouldn't understand that and fought against me, I needed to grow up and to be free." Alfred explained softly, not sure why he was spilling his guts to this version of England of all people. Only his twin really knew what the superpower was thinking all the time that was how their relationship worked, after the war of 1812 there was no more secrets between the two brothers.

"I understand poppet." England said suddenly, stroking his pale hand through Alfred's hair soothingly. "I'm not entirety sure what my future self went through but I know for a fact that he can never hate you, nor can I."

"…Thank you." Alfred swallowed hard, adjusting his glasses again before he yelped when England suddenly picked him up out of his chair and squashed him against his chest in a tight, desperate hug. England then set the superpower on the table and dragged the dented chair around so he could sit in it. He rested his elbows on Alfred's knees and looked up at him.

"What?" Alfred was concerned about the look he was getting.

"Tell me about America, the country and the person." England demanded, a bit of steel entering his tone of voice.

Alfred subconsciously swallowed hard before he started to talk and talk, amazed at the reactions he was getting from the pirate. He was getting beaming smiles, laughter, coo's, angry growls and soft looks. Alfred felt his whole body fill with a warmth he hadn't felt since he was a small child. It was nice to have his caring big brother back.

**~~/~~**

"I didn't make the connection…" Feliciano said from his spot between Holy Rome's legs, the Italian was leaning against the blonde's chest comfortably.

"Hm?" Holy Rome hummed as he threaded his hand through Italy's hair, taking care to avoid that lone curl.

"I mean, when I first met Germany when pretending to be the box of tomato's fairy, I didn't even think that he could have been you in a past life… I'm sorry Holy Rome." Italy admitted in shame, ducking his head.

"It is alright Italia, I could never be mad at you." Holy Rome said soothingly as he titled Feliciano's chin to the side and met the Italian's lips in a chaste kiss.

"I can not believe I thought you were a woman for the whole time we knew each other." Holy Rome ran a hand over his face and Italy laughed a bit.

"Do not worry about that Holy Rome, Mr. Austria thought the same as you until my voice changed." Italy explained thinking back to the look on Austria's face when he heard Feliciano speak after his voice changed and how Hungary laughed for days about it afterwards.

"Then I am not the only one you deceived." Holy Rome said playfully and tackled the Italian onto the ground and ran his fingertips over his sides and Italy burst out into mad laughter, a huge smile on his lips.

**The Next Day**

"Ugh, what the bloody hell happened?" England groaned as he woke up on a sofa in a conference room. He felt warmth on top of his chest a glanced down and stared in shock at the form of America, sleeping peacefully on his chest. Glasses skewed and hair a mess but looking happier than he had ever seen him.

"I guess I can wait a while longer to find out." England decided and placed his hand on America's head gently, pleased as America subconsciously moved closer to his touch. England closed his eyes and drifted, memories passing by him as he dozed contently.

~~/~~

The Nordic Five woke up around the same time; they each were located on the floor of a conference room in front of a single armchair for some reason. After silently making sure they each were ok they inspected the room and blinked in surprise at the sight of Canada curled up on the armchair, his polar bear sleeping at the feet of the chair.

"Who is that again?" Iceland asked scanning the sleeping Nation, wracking his brain for a name.

"Around his neck." Norway pointed at the cross that he always wore around his neck; it was sitting snuggly on the Nation's neck now. Norway silently walked over, intently to take it back, his fingers just touched the metal when the Nation's eyes slid open to reveal purple orbs and Norway froze, he KNEW those eyes.

"…Vinland." Norway breathed out in awe as he remembered.

"Vinland?" Finland asked excitedly, peering around Norway to get a good look and he gasped happily.

"Vinny!" Denmark grinned happily and swooped Canada into a hug.

"He's Canada now." Sweden reminded the others. "But always Vinland to us."

"You remembered, you said you would but I wasn't sure." Matthew said in relief, fingering the cross around his neck.

"We've got a lot of catching up to don't you think? Let's go get some booze!" Denmark kept Canada under his right arm, close to his side while the others agreed with the Dane's line of thinking.

"Oh, Norway Nii-Chan, do you want you necklace back?" Matthew made to unlatch the necklace to return it to Norway when the Nation stopped him.

"Keep it little one, wear it always." Norway instructed and Canada let his fingers fall from the necklace and smiled shyly at him agreeing that he wouldn't take it off.

~~/~~

Spain let out a low moan; it felt like he had a massive hangover usually Nations didn't get hung over (they had a VERY high alcohol tolerance and could only get a hang over if their people were partying all night and day everywhere). He peeled open his eyes and looked around a guest room in the conference centre they were holding the World Meetings this time. He made a move to get up when a low annoyed grumbling sound caught his attention and made him freeze. He glanced down and smiled happily and surprised to see Lovino curled up on his chest like a cat and still fast asleep. He threaded his fingers through his lover's hair and took notice that they both were naked and Lovino was sporting a fair amount of love and bite marks along with finger shaped bruises on his hips and back of his knees.

Spain blinked, he hadn't been that rough with a lover since his pirate days, whatever happened the previous night must have been amazing and from the blissful look on his lovers face apparently Romano hadn't been opposed to how he made love during his pirate days. Spain made a mental note of that and kissed his lover's forehead before pulling him into his arms completely and snuggled back down to get some more sleep and hopefully when he woke again the damn feeling of a hangover would be gone.

~~/~~

"Morning Germany." Italy whispered in the Nation's ear, slightly disappointed that Holy Rome was gone, but now he knew for sure that the man he loved as a child was the man he loved now.

"It's too early Italy, go back to sleep." Germany grumbled before his arm shot out and wrapped around Italy, dragging him into his chest. Italy blushed but cuddled up to his blond lover and sighed against the fabric of his shirt happily.

"Vat is it?" Germany asked groggily hearing Italy sigh.

"Nothing at all! Go back to sleep Germany!" Italy said cheerfully, meaning every word of it. One blue eye opened and peered at him before he grunted and closed his eyes accepting that Italy was fine like he said he was.

Italy smiled tenderly at his lover and pecked Germany's lips before curling back onto Germany's chest and his own eyes slid closed. He hadn't gotten so much sleep the night previous not wanting to take his eyes off of Holy Rome for a moment and he even saw as a sleeping Holy Rome morphed back to the familiar form of Germany. Italy just shook himself mentally before he allowed himself to be lulled asleep thanks to Germany's beating heart.


End file.
